AkiMina snippets
by Paoshirou Hozomi
Summary: MinatoxAkihiko stories. Accepting requests. Either friendship or slash is accepted
1. Talk back

**A/N: Hi first fic for Persona. Though it's just a drabble. Mild MinatoxAkihiko. Also, I flame Yukari. Mitsuru may be the rich girl, but she's the drama queen. **

"So all we've been doing is cleaning up their mess?!" Yukari scowled indignantly. "You knew too, didn't you senpai? They've been using us! Or, do you not care as long as you get to fight?" She asked accusingly towards Akihiko.

Akihiko looks offended. "I never said anything like that!" He protested. "I have my reasons."

"Think what you like, it was my decision to not share the information. I'm sorry." Mitsuru apologized.

Yukari huffed, looking towards you. "C'mon they also forced this to you, being leader and all, don't you have anything to say?"

"..." Minato huffed, he didn't want to say anything. But since she asked... "If it bothers you so much, then leave."

"Wha?!"

"They never really forced me to join, though they strongly encouraged me to. It was still my choice." Minato shrugged. "So stop playing as if you're the only victim." He snapped.

Yukari fumed. "I know that! I mean, I also did this for us! Doesn't it bother that we've been kept in the dark?"

"Well now you're enlightened. If you want to stop, then go ahead. It's your decision. As for me, I'll keep fghting. Not to clean up after their mess either, but because Tartarus and the Dark hour can't be ignored."

"I never said I was going to turn my back on this." Yukari was red in the face now. "I just wanted to know the truth!"

"And now you do. So put a lid on it, will you? You shouldnt take it out on Mitsuru-senpai and Aki-hiko-senpai for something they weren't involved in. Mitsuru-senpai kept it from us, but it involved her family name. Tell me, would you have shared information just as easily if you were in her position?"

Minato and Yukari stared each other down. But since Minato had the enigmatic aura about him, Yukari was the first to break contact.

Everyone stared blankly. Minato never said so much so this was rather culture-shocking. Ikutski cleared his throat to get the situation under control and go right back to the main purpose of the meeting, to discuss his findings and therefore explaining the the possibility to end tartarus and the dark hour.

After the meeting, everyone filed out. Fuuka and Junpei headed down the lounge where the girl simplified the newly acquired information for the slacker.

Yukari gave Minato a hurt look before locking herself up in her room. The bluenette felt no need to apologize. Just as he was about to enter his own room, a hand found his shoulder. Minato turned back and meet with silver eyes.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."

A ghost of a smile flickered on Minato's face as he faced the boxer.

"I never saw you act like that before."

"Well, no one messes with my boyfriend." Minato pecked him on the lips. "My Aki."

Akihiko chuckle, embracing the boy. "How long are you planning to keep this hidden though?"

"I'm not sure."

"... you know she likes you right? Takeba, I mean."

Minato snorted. "I don't think she does after tonight." He stifled a yawn.

"Sleep?"

"My room or yours?"


	2. Suspicion series: Junpei Iori

**A/N: Hi! So this is inspired from the video playbacks. Humor in it because of Junpei.**

_Damn it. I can't believe Mitsuru-senpai pulled me into tidying up the command room. _Junpei Iori grumbled, opening the door to the said room with a feather duster in one hand and pulling in a vacuum with another.

_'Iori, I am quite concerned with how you approach your room with a lack of order. Therefore, I believe that you need to furnish not only your quarters but also your skill in the matter. Please remain indoors for the day to clean the command room. It is not so much disorderly so I'm confident even you can manage it.'_

Resigning himself to his fate, he got to work. He figured it would be best to start with the feather dust. If residue from the furniture were to fall to the floor at least he can vacuum them later.

_But where to start?_

Junpei gave the room a once over. His eyes fell on the large computer screen. So he figured that'd be a good place to start.

He got to work.

As he dusted the device carelessly, his eyes caught the silent blinking of red light. He remembered Fuuka Yamagishi making mention of something earlier.

"Well, I might as well give it a go. Hell if leader man can handle I'm pretty sure Ol' Junpei can manage it!" The cap-wearing teen imterlocked his fingers and gave a stretch. "Lezzee... hummm..." Junpei twirled his index finger in a circular motion thinking _einiee Minnie minnee MO _before randomly pressing one button.

The screen turned on and automatically played a recording.

_** … … **_

_** 08/13/2009 22:41:19**_

_**Beginning playback**_

Junpei blinked. _What the hell? _It looks like Akihiko Sanada's room. _Is this a bedroom or a work-out gym?_

_**Akihiko is pacing around his room, looking upset**_.

_**"Dammit... I'm still not over that business in Yakushima..."**_

Junpei snorted. _Dang Senpai, you need to know howta let go. _He snickered.

_**"Is my way with girls really no better than Junpei's...?**_

_Ouch. He's using me as a basis? You cut me deep senpai._

_...?_

_**Akihiko picked up a magazine from his desk. " 'Are you able to make others laugh with a well-timed joke?' " He read. He looked slightly concerned. He muttered to himself. "Well... I can't think of many examples but I can do that much at least..."**_

_**He looked unsure.**_

_**" 'Careful: making others laugh and being laughed at are two entirely different things!' "**_

_No kiddin'! _Junpei half snorted (thinking of Yukari Takeba) half snickered. 

_**Akihiko continued. " 'When people speak to you, do you try to respond with pure logic or reason?' "**_

_Hell yeah he does._

_**" 'This is a common mistake with inarticulate men. Try to consider what the other is feeling.' " Akihiko grunted in frustration, getting slap at the face as he recalled events that transpired back in Yakushima. "Tch... I gotta admit, they've got a point...!" He flipped the page. " 'Try testing yourself by speaking as if you're asking a female friend or co-worked to your favorite store. The two most important things are to smile and have a good sense of humor!' ... huh..."**_

"Daaang. Senpai is serious about this."

_**Akihiko placed the magazine down and stood back from his bed. " 'H-hey there! What great timing to see you here! ... good one!' " he intoned unnaturally.**_

Junpei face palmed. "Aw man senpai! You suck!"

_**" 'I'm going to the Beef Bowl place, wanna come with?' Uh..." Akihiko paused trying to recall the magazine column. "...humor... humor... 'Y'know, the Beef Bowl place...' "**_

"Aw man! He isn't really gonna make a joke is he? It can't be worse as Ikutski-san's puns at least."

_**" 'Hey... M-maybe we could**_**"meet" **_**up there...!' " **_

_**Akihiko paused to evaluate himself.**_

Junpei banged his face to the nearest wall. "It's even worse!"

_**"Nrrrgh...!" Akihiko slammed his hands palm first on his desk. "What am I, the chairman!? That's it! Screw this!" He threw the magazine to the trash bin. Then he proceeded pounding the sand bag with all his might. "Dammit! I'm not even that interested with girls!" **_

_**The recording ends here...**_

Junpei started cracking up, feeling slightly better of himself as a man. But he thought of what Akihiko said before the video playback ended. About not being interested with girls.

"Figures. Ideal guy gets all the chicks grovelling at his feet and he ain't even interested." Junpei grumbled, getting back to work. Then he paused. "Say doesn't that remind me of someone else...?"

He thought of his best friend and leader, Minato Arisato.

"Hey... haven't those two being getting along lately... they even went to the film festival the other day." Junpei blinked.

_**"Dammit! I'm not even that interested with girls!" **_

"Could they be...?" Junpei thought about it. Then he shook his head. "Nah! Couldn't be! Those two are too studly!" He decided resuming his work.

_But hey if they happen to be, at least that leaves more ladies to me! Booyah! Heart broken girls didn't senpai notice you? Junpei is there to save the day!_

**Bonus AkiMina**

"Hey Minato, what took you?"

Akihiko was standing by the door, ready to head out. A new pool opened up and he invited Minato, partly to train with him, partly to hang out with him and partly to see him without a shirt. Yakushima wasn't enough for that.

"Sorry senpai, Junpei was begging me to help him clean up the command room." Minato said curtly, picking up his sport bag on the way out.

Akihiko raised a brow. "There's not much to clean."

"I know. Apparently though Misturu-senpai wanted him to _improve_ his cleaning skills. Guess she let him start off light."

Akihiko nodded. Suddenly he sneezed.

"Are you okay, senpai?"

Akihiko rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sire you're not downplaying a cold?"

"Nah. I'm in tip top form Minato. Don't worry so much. And stop calling me that, its just Akihiko when it's the two of us." Akihiko scolded lightly. "Anyway someone might just be talking about me." He joked.

Minato had a dark look to his face. "Probably a fangirl of yours." He snorted.

"Oh is someone jealous?" Akihiko cooed. Minato turned red and the senior knew it wasn't the heat.

"Shut up, _senpai." _Minato snapped.

Akihiko chuckled, hanging an arm around the younger male's shoulders. "Hey mind if we stop by the Beef Bowl place first?"

This brought a smirk to Minato's face and he snickered a bit.

"W-what's so funny?"

Minato looked at the silverette. "You ask out guys better than you ask out girls. You didn't even have to look at a magazine this time." He teased.

It was Akihiko's turn to blush. "Wha-?! How... how'd you even know about that?! And it was one time!"

"Survellience got in on camera. Saw it in the command room when Fuuka-chan asked me about fixing a glitch."

Akihiko turned redder than his shirt. "Oh man! You gotta delete that when you get back!"

"Relax. No one messes with the computer in the command room anyway. So there's no need." Minato shrugged. Besides, and he didn't even bother mentioning, he already had the clip transferred to his phone. So whether or not Akihiko deletes it, he would still have a copy.

At the very least, he should be thankful Junpei hasn't seen it. Akihiko would never hear the end of it.

**A/N: Yay! Another one! I'm planning to make a series of this one wherein each member of SEES have suspicions of the two until it ends with Mitsuru's series confirming it.**


	3. AkiMina HiJack-ed

**A/N: Hi! So this is AkiMina and a Normal!au in which the characters stay... well, in character, but without the whole Persona and Tartarus Dark Hour deal. Also instead of Iwatodai being a man-made island with a school and malls and stuff it's a man-made island with a hotel resort, beach and tourist spots. This is also HiJack**

_**Akihiko's POV**_

I went into the kitchen where Shinji was being one of the chefs and picked up two trays of Tempura and Sushi to replenish the now empty trays at the lunch buffet.

"Easy does it, Aki. Don't drop it now."

"I got it Shinji, don't worry so much."

It's summer break and since Minato's and my grades are relatively high, Mitsuru has us helping out the Kirijo hotel _**Magnifique.**_

Well, Shinji sort of officially works here. He's not much older than me so he could still be studying but he found it pointless so he dropped out. Without parents telling him what to do even Mitsuru couldn't get him back to school. So since he is an old friend she got him a job here. To his credit he's an excellent cook.

So she mostly asked me since I was graduating and suggested working experience would be good for me. I asked her to involve Minato Arisato as well, so if I happened to dislike the working thing too much I wouldn't have to suffer alone.

At least, that's the reason I gave her. But I think she still saw right through me.

Luckily, one of the benefits of being a working student here, is you get a day off to enjoy the island per month. It's not like the Kirijo industries lack people working here to begin with.

So tomorrow was my day off with Minato.

I was thinking about what we could do tomorrow. Of course, I wouldn't mind an activity including good excercise. But I was spending time with Minato. While I'm sure he wouldn't complain about it either, I didn't want this day off to be all what I want.

Besides, part time or not, it was a lot of work.

While I manned the omelet station, Minato was out fetching the newest set of guests in the company van with his superior.

Another guy.

Although I should be worried I was sure he could manage it on his own if there was any funny business.

"Hey mister,"

I blinked, broken out of my thoughts and looked down to a pair of big blue eyes. I think he was foreigner. American, maybe?

It's a good thing Mitsuru made sure our English wasn't too rusty before she signed us up for this.

"Hi there," I smiled. "Want some omelets?" I always had trouble dealing with people especially girls. But kids weren't too much trouble.

Ken Amada had been difficult but that was a different story.

"Not really. I just wondering... you're not an adult, are you? I mean you have white hair but I have that too."

The boy, indeed, had white hair. With his ice blue eyes, it made him look like some winter wonder child.

"Oh, uh yeah. I'm not exactly an adult, still a teenager."

"Like... a big kid?"

"Yeah. Sure, like a big kid."

Then a woman with a colorful dress came to take the boy's hand. "There you are Jack. Come back to the table and eat. Excuse me," she held up a plate of bread with butter spread. "Can you have it toasted and brought to our table? Thank you."

I took it and did what I was told as the mother and child brought it back to the table.

The boy, once again, piped up to speak to me.

"So what's it like being a big kid? Do you have a girlfriend? Is she pretty?"

I was focused on setting down the toast and listening to another occupant of the table, a man with a ponytail, about giving compliments to the chef. So I answered the boy absently.

"Actually I have a boyfriend, but yeah, I guess he's fairly pretty."

The table went silent and I wonder why. Then I realized what I said. I turned red, and the woman beside me look worried, looking at her son for a reaction. I think I heard her mumbling _please don't say anything bad, please don't embarrass me._

But the kid, Jack, got all excited. "You can do that?! I didn't know boys were allowed to have boyfriends!" And he turns to a big man with a white beard beside him, tugging his arm and preventing him from eating properly. "Did you know that dad?! Can I have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend?!"

The man blinked before laughing. I thought it was mockingly but I realized it was at good humor. "Sure boy, if you want."

In some twist of fate, that's when Minato came back, escorting the new guests to the dining pavillon. The main lobby was nearby so they probably decided to have breakfast first before checking in. They seem to know the people on this table because they waved at our way.

Jack suddenly jumped out of his seat and rushed to the new guests, where a little boy was.

_Oh boy._

_**Minato's POV**_

"Hiccup! Hiccup can you be my boyfriend?!"

I stared in wonder at the two young kids. The brunette's cheeks turned red, blinking rapidly and confused as he just stared at the newcomer.

"Wha-what?"

The newcomer pointed at a table I see Akihiko serving. "Our waiter told me he had a pretty boyfriend! Boys can have boyfriends! So I want you to be my boyfriend!"

I smiled to myself, looking right at Akihiko who was looking rather sheepish at this point.

"Jack... I... I... uh..." the brunette stammered.

Jack pouted. "You don't wanna? You don't like me?" he crossed his arms. "You like Astrid better don't you?!"

Hiccup flapped his arm in panic. "N-no! No! Okay, okay, I'll be your boyfriend!"

"Yay!" Jack embraced him.

The parents of Hiccup stared at the scene before chuckling. "You were right, Valka."

Later, when we met up, I poked his side. "So~ am I right to assume that I'm your boyfriend now?"

Akihiko face palmed, red in the face, still embarrased. "Can you not? I'm still relieved that Mitsuru didn't execute me for unwittingly causing a commotion."

I just chuckled, giving him a hug.

**A/N: So yeah I guess this is a crossover of Persona and How to train your dragon and rise of the guardians.**


End file.
